<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>裂蝶 by Caesitas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083315">裂蝶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas'>Caesitas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shinsengumi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai Shimada/Hijikata Toshizo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>裂蝶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>岛田魁临死之前的那几个月，也就是明治三十三年的冬末春初，总是感觉自己被一股挥之不去的漆暗缠绕着。<br/>那时他已经七十三岁，虽然年事已高，记性有些衰退，体魄却依然不错，耳目也并未老化染病，几乎同年轻时一样好用，所以他没有辞去西本愿寺的工作，仍旧担任着寺内夜间警备员的职务。然而大约是从那一年的新年前后起，他发现自己咳嗽的宿疾发作得更频繁剧烈了，而且平息下来后，头脑时常陷入一种半梦半醒的昏沉状态。这种状态不似通常老人心力不继造成的神魂恍惚，倒很像是佛家所说的魔障，或者市井怪谈里常讲的“被鬼缠了身”。他并不害怕入魔，也不怕鬼，只是对这不畏惧到寺院里来的阴晦之物，他想了很久，也弄不清楚到底是什么。<br/>他只知道这东西不但阴晦，而且来历大约与不洁的风月事有关。他已在两三年前丧失男性的能力，再加上妻子早已离世，因此很长一段时间内，他都几乎不再想起关于女人的事。可是近些日子，他脑中竟屡次三番涌现出仿佛年轻时经历过的一些情事。这些情事没有清楚的画面，只能教他隐约感到对象多为同一人，其余便唯有薄光中的暗影、飘忽幽秘的芳香和某种难以言明的痛苦感觉，又因为隔了太久，已经辨不出年日，甚至连是否是业障中生出的幻觉都未可知。他自认不是风流的人，自少年时起，他就不像其他男人那么爱去花街柳巷，除了与两任妻子结婚期间例行的欢爱外，他和互相恋慕的女性发生关系的次数，都可以说是寥寥可数。若说背负着诸多情债的人会在晚年由于愧悔而心生业障，这业障又怎么会落在他这样活得索然乏味的男子身上呢？或者是哪个艳鬼居然看上了他这个七旬老人吗？这怎么想都似乎更不可能。岛田苦笑起来，心想或许真的该去找一个通晓鬼神事的灵媒询问一下了吧。<br/>然而他忽然记起自己十多年前有个朋友，是位演出净琉璃剧的人形师，也曾遭逢过差不多的事。当时灵媒对那人说，想必是哪个人形上生出的精怪在作祟，虽然不好辨别，但只要把手头人形的名字一一写在纸上烧掉，便可以将附身的阴气驱净了。那人照做后不久，竟在演出时遇到火灾，被活活烧死在燃成火海的剧院中。岛田不知道前后两件事间是否有什么关联，也不知道灵媒的话有几分可信，但他想及此处，到底还是感到踌躇了起来：鬼神之事是否真的能容人一探究竟呢？若说结果只是为此丧命，他自然是不会怕的，遑论本就已经到了行将就木的年龄。可对世外的东西怀着驱净的念头本身，会不会是莫大的不敬呢？<br/>产生了这样的心情，他便不再为那些缭绕不去的绮念担忧，甚至开始纵容自己在其中耽溺了。说来奇妙，自此以后，心头那些本来朦胧不明的影像竟也愈来愈清晰，除了情人的脸孔和身体依然是一团模糊，其余场景都日益变得历历可见了。他想，看装束对方大约是个艺妓，和服后领拉得很低，可是因为没有梳起发髻，美丽的脖颈却被散落的长发遮盖住了。这长发又黑又直，丝丝缕缕地垂至腰际，触感极为柔滑，干净得不像人的头发，倒像是刚从枝头落下来的花。然而那花落在了什么地方，他却是不能了解的。或许是雪地，或许是水吧。可在被头发盖住的衣料底下，他摸不到雪地或水一样的东西，那里没有肌肤，只有空荡荡的虚无。想到这里，岛田不由愣住了，他忽然觉得这有点像是溺之女的传说，温泉旅馆中的妖美女子一离开浴池，便露出早已剥尽血肉的一身空荡骸骨，而不慎看到这一幕的活人，距离死亡也不会久远了。<br/>除此之外，他也愈渐明白，这并非他在现实中真正经历过的事，他的生命中是没有这样一位艺妓的。也许原本可能会有，但是在某个节点被他错过去了，于是缘悭一面，成为一个他在人生尽头处才能再度遇见的幻影。只是这幻影竟以鸳梦重温般的方式被他所见，也未免太过匪夷所思。在那艺妓的长发底下究竟秘藏着什么呢？她和服衣领的深处真的只是温泉中含冤鬼女似的一团空吗？他常这样疑惑着，每日傍晚外出散步时也总忍不住走到先斗町或四条河原一类的地方了。“这还真是怪事啊。”他有些自嘲地想，“一个快死的老人到这里来做什么呢？我年轻时都不会来。”每到这时，他便作出匆忙赶路的样子，以躲避茶屋门口招揽生意的女人狐疑的目光。<br/>二月末的一天，他也是正这样疾步走着，道旁的樱影间突然飘起阴沉的雨丝，湿冷的寒气一下子爬到了他的骨头里。在那一刻，他蓦地感到二楼的窗口好像有什么人在依依不舍地看着他，那眼光很悲切，就像短暂的温存过后不得不目送情人回到别人身边去似的。他没有抬头，却能明明白白地看到楼上的人坐在蒲团上的身姿，衣料掩映下半明半暗、纤白光润的脚，还有脚腕边一盏在纸罩上绘着许多纷飞的蝴蝶的灯笼。他觉得这灯笼的模样极为眼熟，便情不自禁地仰起头，想看得更仔细些。然而在那些红漆斑驳的木窗框里，只浮动着一张张陌生女人能面一般苍白的脸。“不该是这么红的嘴唇呀。”他自言自语起来，然后吃了一惊似的顿住脚步。“明明脸是看不见的，我怎么会记得嘴唇的样子呢？”<br/>不单是没有这么红，而且薄薄的，泛着凉气，干燥又苦涩，教人怀疑血液是不是真的能流到那里。但是眼睛却与此相反，是会被情绪的波澜染湿的，以致让落在里面的月亮光辉都变得潮润起来了。连降数天的雪刚停下，浓云间现出的恰好是将才转盈的三日月，因为实在太细，射下的光也极为黯淡，只由于四周没有别的光源才可以被清楚地看见。石灯笼的火袋是空的，附近的房舍也一片漆黑，岛田从猛烈的醉意中惊醒，睁开双眼却发现之前坐在对面一同喝酒的人没了踪影，便匆忙推开障子门到外面去找。快走到护城河边，他才总算见那人背对自己站在雪地里，纤白光润的双脚半没在雪中，却像完全不感到寒冷似的，正入神地赏玩一株血红的梅花。<br/>“刚喝了酒，又穿得这么少，会生病的。”<br/>那个人闻言回过头，眼神虽然潮湿，却显得很清醒。这让岛田觉得有些怪异。在他的记忆里，对方分明是很不会喝酒的，即使碰到不得不喝的场合也只是浅尝辄止。既然如此，他又怎么能无碍地承受住今晚让自己都醉得不省人事的数十杯酒呢？<br/>“我没有事。”对方用颇为任性的语调回答，然后不知怎的抱住了他。和服下的身体非常单薄，几乎像雪一样凉，紧紧地贴在他的胸膛上。过了半晌，怀里的人仿佛嫌汲取的热度还不够似的，先是把脸埋在他的颈窝中，又踮脚踩上他的靴子，将近乎透明的冰冷嘴唇也贴了上来。<br/>这是明治二年年初发生在箱馆的事，距今已经过了三十一年。正如除昏暗冬月外不见一丝光亮的情境所预示的那样，这件事和它前后诸多不合常理的事，都沉埋在了戊辰战争结束前的最后一个冬天无人知晓的黑夜角落里。当事人中的一个早已死了，另一个则因为无法承受死无对证之事的折磨，在自身意志的逼迫下将它们几乎忘得一干二净。那一年五月十一日，他被围困在弁天台场，突然听说那个人在来救自己的途中死于乱枪或流弹，奇怪的是，死亡的刹那没人亲眼看见，清理战场时也没人找到尸体，就好像一个活人一下子平白无故地失踪了似的。从此之后，他尚未来得及向那个人询问的许多事，全都成为了无解的谜。不过他似乎又并不为此感到遗憾，反而隐隐意识到这怪异的死亡其实早有征兆，对于那个人来说再合理且圆满不过了，是自己无论如何痛苦也无权置喙的。而且，恐怕就算那个人活下来了，他也不会有前去询问来龙去脉的勇气吧，他想了想，连自己究竟愿不愿意知道真相都是讲不清楚的，既然如此，倒不如将这段大概原本就不该存在的经历干脆忘了为好。<br/>那夜在二人亲吻时，细若蛛丝的月亮只短促照耀了一霎，立刻便重又隐没进云中。所幸满地的雪和河面上的冰都是明亮的，使他仍可以看清那个人的模样。他记得那个人还活着的时候，自己很不愿过多地留意他身上那种华奢惑人的美，因为若对其怀揣着欣赏女子般的感情，于两人的身份而言未免太过逾矩。可这种美毕竟是无法掩饰且极难忽略的，如今又加上唇齿相依的刺激，他纵使再擅忍耐，也根本移不开眼睛。由于二人身型的差距，他不得不稍低下头，便刚好能看见对方线条脆弱的下颌骨在他的手指下微微颤动。当时他暗想，眼前这人的外貌和他的命运不知为何有种精确无虞的相称。即使是同样风流秀逸的姿容，有些人的美会令观者感到悦目的幸福，那个人却完全相反，他的美总带有濒临破灭的意味，就像他的命运早已暗藏在其中了似的。或者说，并不需要他的命运来佐证，单凭他的美本身，便足够教毫不知情的人觉得难过了。<br/>岛田一面如此浮想联翩着，一面伸出左手去握那个人轻轻搭在自己腰际的右手。他这才吃惊地发现，与怀中温驯柔软的身体不同，这只手僵硬地紧绷着，死死攥成了拳头。于是他疑惑地垂下目光，透过二人衣袖摩擦时偶尔露出的缝隙，竟看到几滴鲜血从攥得发白的手指间落下来。血滴先是溅落在那人赤裸的脚背上，又沿着趾骨慢慢向下蜿蜒，流上自己被他踩住的牛皮军靴，最终流进二人脚边的积雪中。<br/>他有些慌乱地去掰那个人的手指，想搞清楚这血是从哪里流出来的。那人感到他的动作，脸颊仿佛述说不满般在他的腮上蹭了蹭，唇间发出几声濡湿的喘息，眼睛也闭上了，手指却并未抗拒，而是顺从地张开了。他记得自己清楚地看见，摊放在血肉模糊的手掌心的，是一枚被捏碎的蝴蝶胸针。这胸针原本工艺极为华美，一眼看去便知道价值不菲，然而现在铂金的蕾丝纹饰已经扭歪变形，作蝶翼用的烟紫色空窗珐琅则完全裂成了细小的碎片，密密地扎进那个人覆着薄茧的苍白皮肤里。<br/>“毁掉了？”他听见自己哑着嗓子说。“唉，但也不要为了这种事受伤啊。”<br/>“为了这种事……”那个人轻声重复了一遍，睫毛像蝴蝶一样颤了几下。“早就……而且反正都要毁掉了。”<br/>“回去吧，我帮你清洗包扎一下。”他叹了一口气，发现自己好像已经很习惯于说这句话了。<br/>“嗯，麻烦你了，谢谢。”对方也似是很习惯地这样回答道。过了半晌，或许是嫌此地太过静寂，那人又忽而断断续续地低唱起来：“每逢举鉾望月轮，见之明夜照死身。”<br/>“这是什么？”岛田皱了皱眉。<br/>“刚想到的歌句。”不知怎的，身边传来的声音却远得像一缕幽魂。“最近能见到月亮的日子太少了。”<br/>两人离开的时候，他回头看了一眼刚才站立过的雪地。夜风猛烈地刮起，梅花瓣被吹得纷纷扬扬，落在白雪上和之前那几点殷红血迹融为了一体。岛田有些悲哀地想，这就好像那个人的血成为了花，或者他的血本来就是花，现下只是回去了该去的地方而已。那么他的脚是雪吗？隔了三十一年，岛田的脑中重又浮现出血丝在那个人的脚背上绵延的样子。纤白光润的脚染上鲜血，竟显得比平常更为晶莹剔透，仿如落了梅的雪一般洁净，但就是因为过于洁净了，不免教人觉得虚幻和无常。秘而不宣的夜雪哪怕撑得住白日，也等不到春天，除非永远凝冻在幽冥里，所幸虾夷的春天来得远比本州晚，或许可以捱得更久一些吧。这样胡思乱想了许久后，他凝了凝神，又想起自己在花街楼阁上的艺妓幻影中所见的那双脚。是了，这两双脚是一模一样的。<br/>这两双脚都有一个不自然的恐怖之处，就是它们上面是没有伤疤的。若是有的话，就不会显得如此惊人地洁净了。岛田曾在将那个人从战场背回来后亲手为他包扎过中枪的左脚，后来也屡次因清洗换药而细细触摸那块破裂后又愈合的肌肤，所以对于这伤疤的位置、形状和颜色，他本该是比任何人都纤毫悉知的。然而那夜在亲吻时瞥下的余光里，他没有在那个人赤裸的脚上看到子弹留下的伤疤。毋宁说，没有任何鲜血以外的东西玷染那处洁净的白。但是会不会是他太过留意于那处的洁净，以至于忽略了伤疤的存在呢？或者有没有可能是伤疤被血迹覆盖住了，就这样巧妙地隐藏了起来？他愈是仔细回忆，愈是不能完全确定了。“你究竟是人还是鬼呢？”他又想起那个人的体温，虽然明显比自己的要低，却是在雪夜里实实在在地散发出暖意的，就像唇边呵出的白气一样清晰。“是人还是鬼呢？”他对着虚空喃喃自语地重复了一遍。<br/>那个人感知到他回头，也停下脚步，顺着他的视线朝雪地上的梅瓣望过去。他恍惚想起在自己到来之前，那个人原本是在赏梅的，虽然有几分是确实在赏梅，有几分是捏碎蝴蝶胸针时心不在焉的动作，倒也不得而知。<br/>“你喜欢红色的梅花？”他忍不住问道。不知为何在他的内心深处，是认为那个人原本与白梅更相称的。<br/>“红色的什么都喜欢。”身边传来静悄悄的回答，接着那声音又像倏尔起了谈兴似的，带上几丝不易察觉的笑意。“我小时候喜欢用红色的绳子绑头发，然后去找人比剑。如此一来，对手总觉得我是轻浮的人，出招不会认真，就不免疏忽大意，输了比试。”<br/>“难怪兼定的鞘也是红色的。”他也像感到有趣似的笑了起来，眼前浮现出对方腰间常挂的朱红刀鞘上凤凰和牡丹的黑色纹饰。今天那个人出来时没有带着兼定，但是岛田仍能回忆起若是远看的话，那上面的图案就如缭绕的黑发一样。<br/>想到这里，他不由定睛看向了身边人的头发。曾经过腰的长发已经被剪掉了，虽然额前和两鬓的刘海还很长，可脑后的发梢已经短得让后颈都分明地裸露了出来，因此也无法再用红线结成发辫了。树枝上正有雪沫细细地飘下，岛田怕那个人觉得冷，便伸出手来捂住他的后颈，想为他挡一挡灌入衣领的掺雪寒风，然后绵密的碎发竟使他的掌心轻微地刺痒起来。那个人将长发剪去不过是数月前的事，他几乎还没有来得及看习惯。会不会正是因此，在他脑海的幻象中那个人才依然以长发的样貌出现呢？<br/>不，或许还有别的原因。在垂暮之年那些缤纷奇异的白昼梦里，那个人是被描摹成了艺妓的形象的，这应当只与自己曾见到他不得不以色事人的往事有关。彼时他仍留着引人赞叹的如缎长发，那乌发雪肤的色泽从背面看来更是频频招致侧目，说是比真正的艺妓还要娇艳也不为过。事情大致发生在江户无血开城前后，正值整个幕府都无心恋战、只想自保度日之际，那个人仍坚持要玉石俱焚地顽抗到底，便不得不低头求助那些高高在上的达官显贵。他的手上缺乏筹码，即使因为姿容夺目必须付出任人发泄的代价，也毫无拒绝的余地。岛田做监察时总有单独的任务在身，并非时刻护卫那人左右，因此他无法确切得知这些城垣深处的秘事最早是从什么时候开始的。他是直到庆应四年四月，也就是那人为营救将被斩首的局长而去向胜安房守求情时，由于被要求随行待命，才从屋内传来的异样声音中得知了这些隐讳交易的存在。<br/>“这次让你来，是害怕有去无回。”他想起临行前那个人异常严厉地说。“但你记住，不论发生了什么，只要他们不杀我，都不要轻举妄动。”<br/>屋内传来的声音起先还是微弱的，后来想必是那个人再也无法忍耐住，哀叫得愈来愈清晰，掺杂着颤抖的喘息和断续的吞咽声，绵长凄切，听上去像是在无助地哭，却又溢出难以掩饰的欢愉。其他人倒是都将嗓音压得很低，几乎轻如耳语，他站在门外，只能隐隐听出其中大约有五六个人，仿佛调笑一般讲着什么轻慢的话。那些道貌岸然的幕臣，做起这种事自然也谨慎得很，想必是不会让守候在外的随从获悉他们的真正身份的。房间里没有点灯，到夕阳落下去后便完全漆黑一片，暗得连映上障子的人影都没有。整个过程大约持续了三个钟头，最后里面的动静只剩下几句翻来覆去、带着泣音的“不要”“拜托”“救救我”，听来似已意识模糊，让岛田心慌无比。然而在一切平息之后，那个人独自推门出来，步履不见异样，黑纹付羽织也穿得整齐，只有原本精心束起的长发凌乱地铺了满身，无声地昭显出适才发生的惨烈之事。<br/>他立刻伸出手去搀扶，那个人微微一点头，说道：“辛苦了。”音色仍带沙哑，却已经平静得和片刻前迥然不同了，额发后水泽潋滟的眼睛里也看不出有什么情绪。<br/>然后那个人便放下强撑的力气，慢慢倚在了他的身上。怀中的身体有些僵硬，似乎还没有卸去戒备。他沉默不语地揽住对方的肩，又来回抚摩起那仍旧挺直的脊背。就是在这时，他无意触碰到了指间花一般纤柔的头发上一些残留的男性秽物。他不由愣了一下，稍稍停住了动作。<br/>“我早就习惯了。你不必担心。”那个人瞥了他一眼，神态自若地牵起唇角，眼底却猝然浮现出尖刀淬火似的一缕杀意，又像投映着火取虫自焚时的光。<br/>岛田闻言着实吃了一惊。他蓦地想起以前在京都的时候，那个人前去拜访给予过他们许多资助的大阪财阀时也偶会留宿，是否也暗中维持着这样的关系，故而才得以习惯呢？不过在他的记忆里，那个人不管有求于谁，向来都玲珑八面、极擅与人斡旋，依照其手腕和口才应当不至于如此，大约还是同幕府的人打交道时实在遭到掣肘才会被逼无奈至这般境地吧。虽然在江户时代众道不是稀奇的事，但是被已可算是同为旗本的阁僚们当作艺妓一样使用，对于那个人的年龄和身份来说，无论怎样想也都是明晃晃的折辱了。或许是那些享受惯了威望荣华的人物正想借此来宣告他们这些杂牌武士日夜搏命换来的地位压根不值一提也未可知。这个想法令岛田悲哀不已，甚至憾恨起自己方才没有不顾一切地破门而入了。可就在此时，那个人仿佛专门为了打消他的忧愤似的，忽而极笃定地低低说道：“将来人们不会记得他们，但是会记得我。”<br/>这句话的语调不再平静，而是几乎带上轻蔑嘲弄的意味了，好像那个人不仅对刚才欺侮他的阁僚，而且对他口中所谓将来的人的评判，都根本不屑一顾似的。与此同时，他的神色也露出自负和残酷来，仿佛又变回过往在京都人人畏惧的形象了。此刻他们正走过官邸前的枯山水庭院，踩上萎败的落椿时，岛田倏尔看到一缕鲜血沿着那个人袴下若隐若现的一截小腿流了下去，淌过形状优美的脚跟，蜿蜒到雪白的砂石地上。这血的影子，和日后在箱馆晴夜的梅花堆中所见的血的影子，在他眼前悄无声息地重合了起来。<br/>后来岛田知晓了那天参与其中的一人、也是蝴蝶胸针的原主人的身份，竟不像他之前以为的那样只是幕臣而已，而是位显赫得超乎他想像的亲藩大名。这位大名本流着东照大权现的血，却在大政奉还前早早加入倒幕一派，按理说今日是不该出现在此处的，但他似乎恰有要事与几名幕臣协商，便专程到访，刚巧赶上了傍晚时分这场秘密的飨宴。岛田获悉此人姓甚名谁，是在离开江户前夕跟随那个人向诸位高官辞行的时候。临出城前，那个人若有所思地对他说，会津藩主的长兄，也就是尾张德川家的第十七任当主，现下正客居于江户城的二之丸中，不如也前去拜见一下，说不定会有用处。<br/>“是御三家里唯一投靠了萨长的那位大人？”岛田回忆一番，想起此人曾指挥过第一次长州征伐，却在日后参与了王政复古的政变。<br/>“是。”那个人抿紧嘴唇点了点头。<br/>“您与那位大人相识？”<br/>“曾在公务中见过。”<br/>这样听来想必也不会太熟。但教岛田有些意外的是，他们甫一登门，对方便即刻同意接见了。辞行的时间很短，大致只讲了四五句话，不过即使如此，那个人也行使了一贯的周全礼数，每句都讲得恭敬巧妙，滴水不漏，又隐隐透露出希望对方在赦免近藤勇一事上援助的意愿。对面的大名似乎兴致寥寥，听完只是略一点头，非但没有确切答复，还像准备送客一般站起身来，见那人仍跪坐不动，他一言不发地凝视了那人许久，然后轻叹一声，郑重其事地说道：“祝君武运长久。”<br/>“承您吉言。”那个人稍作致谢，终于也握着刀缓缓起身，示意岛田同自己一起离开。可是就在两人刚走到门外时，岛田突然听见背后传来一阵似笑非笑的怪异响动，和一句教他不寒而栗的话。<br/>“不论见过多少次还是觉得惊诧，愚弟手下区区一名刽子手，竟有这么美丽的脸，简直让那些皇族公主和公卿夫人都相形见绌了呢。”<br/>那人的身形微不可察地一僵，接着就像猛地放弃了仅存的伪饰似的，回过头睨视着屋中已在闭目养神的大人，略带讥刺地冷笑起来：“您这是连作戏的体面都不要了。”<br/>“对一个色子，讲什么体面？”对方慢条斯理的声音竟愈发森寒可怖，听来几乎活像是阴曹地府中的阎王鬼了。<br/>这阎王鬼似团经久不散的黑云，即使那个人日后辗转去了虾夷，他仍是特意将那枚凶兆般的蝴蝶胸针寄来。胸针装在一封信中，没有走公函通道，而是以私人的名义由商船送至箱馆。它抵达的时机，也就是那个人失态到深夜独自赤脚出去、为了捏碎它而将自己的手掌弄得鲜血淋漓的那个夜晚，恰是在新政府军登陆虾夷的整整一个月之前。<br/>岛田记了起来，那个人看完信后，曾有一瞬茫然无措地睁大了眼睛，立刻又垂下目光，语气凶狠地说：“就算自己毁在这里，也不能回去毁在他们手上。”那是岛田第一次确切地感到，那个人的血肉之躯在他惯常凶狠的壳子下，实则早已不堪一击，他最末的坚强大概便是绝望地给自己选一个死地了。可他从京都一路拼尽全力抵抗到这里，始终表现得决计不肯服输，又是从什么时候开始绝望的呢？仔细想来，若是从他不时流露出教旁人陌生的脉脉温情时起，那大概比他们所有人知道得都要早。又或者本不存在的希望才是他为了说服自己不求死而强造的东西，但这虚构的希望就像雪国冬夜漫无尽头的黑暗中浮起的一线火，即使有人不断在它烧灭后去重新点亮起来，也终归有无法继续的一日。到那个人死了以后，这场在错误年代骑虎难下的黄粱一梦，就会像那株梅树荫下的石灯笼一样变成空的吧。今冬的最后一场雪快停了，门外回光返照般呼啸的狂风里夹杂着枯枝纷纷被积雪压断的脆响，竟让岛田错觉是那个人的骨骼在支离破裂。是否那个人也因数月来持久地听着这响声而滋长出了愈发汹涌的毁灭欲念，才用那么疯狂恍惚的姿态捏碎了那枚象征他本人的蝴蝶胸针呢？<br/>“前次之事，力不从心，未及对足下施以援手，愧疚难禁。若蒙足下不弃，愿在战后归降，余必保足下余生平安，加官进爵，以为赔罪。另，随信所附扬羽蝶胸针，乃托亲信自法兰西拍卖会上购得。因感其似君，尤与君洋装驳头上所绣紫菊分外合衬，特此相赠，聊表薄意。”<br/>信是这样写的，比起一年前会面时可以说完全换了一副腔调，可眼下这端庄有节的言辞却又似乎更为骇人几分。其实自从离开江户，岛田从未向那人提起过在城中请命和辞行时发生的事，但那人将信拆开阅毕后，还是将他当作知情人那般毫无遮掩地拿给他看了。当时两人正在岛田房里喝茶，军队里的勤务官听说陆军奉行并去找了老部下叙旧，便直接将信送到了这里来。读完这信，应那人的要求，喝着的茶就换成了酒。岛田不善言辞，只有默然看着对面暗藏恐惧的眼睛茫然地望向自己，又逡巡到屋顶、格窗、布满夕辉的地面、和摆放在壁龛挂轴下的刀上。那个人一杯接一杯地喝酒，毫不间断，就像要以此强行压下心头的仓惶似的。很久之后，岛田才低沉柔缓地说道：“不要害怕。”说完之后他就吃惊了，那声音听起来简直不像他自己的。在他的印象里，自己在那人面前始终沉默寡言，但凡开口便都是服从命令而已，是从未用这样抚慰受惊孩子般的语气对那人讲过话的。那个人突然埋怨似的看向他，他便又噤声了。其实在那时，他很想再说一句“我会保护你”，但又心知肚明自己能做的不过是挡刀，是从来阻止不了发生在那人命中的一切灾厄的，便仅仅动了动嘴唇，到底没有说出口。<br/>“副长，在任何时候，我都可以为了您死。”他最后只是这样说。“不论有没有新选组。”<br/>“我不要你死，你是要活很多年的。”那个人静静摇了摇头，手指在胸针的珐琅翅膀上无意识地抚摩了一下。“代替我看一看，以后的日本是什么样子⋯⋯看看萨长的人和那些尸位素餐的幕臣、大名、公卿，会不会不得好死？”<br/>这句话讲得很轻，音调却缠绵怪诞，几乎毒如蛇蝎，然而在听的人耳中，又极为引人哀怜。那个人的心中果然还是有恨意的吧？这句恍如诅咒般的“不得好死”，是将要投火的蝴蝶用残留的最后一丝生命发出的悲号吗？岛田不忍再想下去，唯有起誓一般点头，又用自己厚重的手捉住那人握紧酒杯的纤巧冰凉的手。憧憧的雪影中，日光已经消失不见，那个人的全身渐渐隐匿到黑暗里，只剩下和服袖底那只玲珑的手在他褐色的五指间泛出青白的微光。就是在这时，岛田忽然有了一种异样的感觉，好像现实世界俱已不复存在，自己正身处某个必死无疑的春梦里，眼前坐的不再是人，而是人所不能了解的鬼魅或者魔物。<br/>那个人的眼神迷离起来，唇边浮现出一丝若有若无的微笑，既清白无辜，又像潜伏着足可夺命的怨恨。岛田情不自禁地想，当年那个人在肃清异党的鸿门宴上佯作恭敬地为伊东甲子太郎斟酒时，命部下用五寸钉和蜡烛拷问长州间谍时，迫使山南敬助切腹时，下令教斋藤一暗杀武田观柳斋时，是否也在长发飘拂的阴影间露出了这样的笑容呢？那些死在他手下的冤魂，是否也曾被这皎洁面孔上杀人不见血的妖美所震动？过去有位僧人对他说过，不论持有何种道义，为之杀人皆是作恶，必须尽早罢手，他始终对此将信将疑。事到如今，他终于想到反驳的话了：对于心甘情愿而死的人，作恶和超度是一回事，就如同在古代神道里，鬼和神从来都是一回事。<br/>因为不再是人，早已没有人的神志，所以才不会醉酒吧。但鬼神杀了人，教被度的人见到这摧心剖肝的残虐之美，会不会也怕下无间地狱呢？他如此想着，醉眼朦胧地看向那个人包裹在繁复和服里的纤瘦躯体。原是洁净得纤尘不染的躯体，却在人世无数肮脏的手里沾惹了阴晦的欲潮，相较于其本人所作的恶，这畸变成活地狱的人间沉积的恶业想来要更深重千百倍不止了。那个人的肩颈背腹上众多祛除不掉的齿印指痕，想来就是这累累恶业的如山罪证吧。三十一年过去了，自温泉中立起的鬼女陡然露出满目疮痍的肌肤，那骇人的景象在岛田眼前依旧鲜明如初。“可他们都已经死了呀。”他温柔地低语起来。“你还是不能安宁吗？”<br/>故尾张藩的那位大名，也就是名古屋城的末代城主，死于明治十六年。报纸上的讣告旁有一则短短的新闻，说这位侯爵终生爱好摄影，处理后事的人在他的贴身遗物中发现了一张亲自拍摄的照片底板，是毁于战火的会津若松城，大约是晚境不安，对在戊辰战争中与亲生兄弟同室操戈的往事仍感伤怀。其他那些在初代明治政府中执牛耳的维新功臣，也相继死于疾病、内战或暗杀，几乎无人寿终正寝。一年之前的元月，已辞官下野二十余年、因嫡子早逝而独自在东京终老的胜安房守也病逝宅中，至此当初曾教那人受过苦难的人皆已不存于世，德川幕府末年那段充满战乱的历史也彻底尘埃落定。<br/>正如那个人所预言的那样，岛田果然比他们所有的敌人活得都要久，久到即使他仍日日在巡视寺院时路经东北角的太鼓楼，也已难以想起里面曾挂满沾着血污的山形纹羽织的样子了。西本愿寺这座净土真宗的总本山，终于在和平岁月里重享了它本有的平静。然而无论是这里的僧人每天早课的诵经声，还是它北边的岛原一如既往夜夜笙歌的喧闹，乃至整个沿街走几步便会遇到熟识老铺的京都，都因为少了亡命徒鲜血的存在而教他觉得愈来愈陌生。作为孤独地被抛弃在新时代的仅有几名幸存者之一，他日复一日地深切感受到那个人要他活下去的残酷。<br/>那个人除了一则死不见尸的噩耗外什么都没有给他留下。然而就在他将关于那人的记忆也遗忘干净的十数年后，当年箱馆冬夜的氤氲雪雾中那个亦人亦鬼、亦鬼亦神的影子重又阴魂不散地缠绕回来了。“他们都死了，你为什么还留在这阴阳间的夹缝里呢？”岛田百思不解其解。“莫非是来跟我做个了断吗？可是我们之间又有什么可以了断的呢？”<br/>他与那个人之间那一段短短数月的反常关系，始与两人在明治二年新年的清晨一同去城外的山祇神社初诣。北国的天亮得很晚，七八点钟依然伸手不见五指，他们为了看清道路，便在出门时提了一盏随处可见的竹编灯笼。灯笼的纸罩上绘满了纷飞的水墨蝴蝶，就和他在幻影中的艺妓脚边所见的那盏一模一样。神社建在河边，往返时都要走很长一段沿河的路程，因为正值严冬，河水已经完全冰封住，上面落满了松软的积雪，被灯笼照亮的地方就像锦蛇的鳞片一样闪耀着美丽的光。参拜完返程时，走到将和冰河分岔之处，那个人突然说，这是最后一个新年了，总觉得该留下点什么纪念为好，不如就在这把灯笼放进河里吧，权当献给会津死士的送魂火，毕竟虾夷肯定撑不到这一年的中元节，到那时再祭奠就来不及了。<br/>“但是这河全都被冻住了，又该怎么把灯笼冲走呢？”他这样问道。<br/>“让风冲走，也是一样的。”<br/>那个人走到岸边俯下身，将手中的灯笼浅浅埋在了河面的冰雪中。一片黑暗中，蝴蝶灯罩内微弱的火随风摇曳，照得他的指尖都泛出凄寂的颜色。此时岛田忽然注意到，那个人的脚上没有套足袋，是赤裸地穿在木屐中的。由于冬季没有战斗，他在私下的场合都会穿更为习惯的和服，只有办公时才穿洋装，因此今日只穿了长着和木屐出门也不奇怪。但在这么寒冷的天气里裸露着双脚，对于一个在酷暑季节都要恪守规矩穿上襦袢的人，未免有些不合常理。岛田一边回忆着当时的景象，一边思索起其中的离奇诡谲之处，然后不由自主又想到了伤疤的事。他记得那个人放灯的时候，左脚上子弹留下的伤疤很鲜明地呈现在了火光中，而这也是他记忆里最后一次看到那处疤。回屯所后他帮那个人换掉被雪淋透的衣服、拿烤热的棉被温暖身体时，那处疤已经消失不见了。<br/>“或许是那灯笼在成为送魂火的一刻，具有了什么魔性吧。把人偷换成鬼，又系在它旁边了。”他醍醐灌顶地想道，然后蓦地想通了什么似的，不能自抑地哽咽起来。“那河大约也不是人间的河。到五月水化开了，灯……和灯上携着的鬼，就从三十一年前漂到这里来了。唉，纸做的灯竟也能漂在这冥河的腐水中不朽坏，鬼怪的事，可真是莫名其妙呀。”<br/>之后的一程路，因为没了火源，天又突降暴雪，他们几乎走得步履维艰。岛田怕那个人衣装单薄受凉，一直走在顶风的位置上，那人则像是感知到了他的爱惜之情，回应似的握住了他的手。风雪愈急，岛田便愈发强烈地觉得，在这天明前的无人之境里，生命中熟悉的一切都变得依稀不可见，连那个人和他自己的生平际遇也幻化成了别的样子。他想起方才在神社中求的签，签上没有吉凶，只写着四方赤良百年前作的一首狂歌：“在六道轮回的漆闇中，见到梅色，嗅到梅香”。这支签到底有什么寓意呢？若是说他们眼下所历不过是六道轮回的刹那幻泡，那么这偶然遭逢的缥缈梅影又该如朝露电光般短促易逝，还是永恒不灭的呢？此处究竟是六道轮回的哪一道？身边传来轻轻的咳嗽声，他偏过头凝视着那个人形状曼妙的嘴唇，蓦然回想起里面既曾吐出过切腹的命令，也曾发出那样媚惑动人的、与平日里的凉薄姿态迥然不同的暧昧声音。岛田像任何一个男子一样知晓那声音中半是抗拒半是迎合、既可怜又可爱的意味。他没有压抑这纷乱的思绪，而是放任自己想了下去：或许幼年时他目睹父亲切腹而死的震撼之情便已注定了此生不得善终，总有一日会堕入三恶道吧？即使不因杀业进地狱道，单凭他在握住那只脚时对绝不可玷染的人怀有了不洁的欲念一事，恐怕也早已身处畜生道里了。但那个人却不同，他胡思乱想着，那个人仿佛血不浸身，无论怎样在这恶道里沉浮也总是洁净的，要么真的是鬼神之物，要么就是秽迹金刚的化身了。<br/>他甚至无法想像那个人会因为与诸多男女不间断的风月之事而拥有后代，成为哪个婴儿的父亲或是母亲。在那枚被捏碎的胸针上，一寸多宽的珐琅蝴蝶旁边其实还有另一只小小的蝴蝶，是镂空的，不太起眼，只有镶着碎钻的铂金丝做成的轮廓，却没有颜色斑斓的宝石。他读完信后曾在烛光下细细观赏这胸针，迷惑不解地问：“为什么蝴蝶有两只呢？”那个人语焉不详的回答却教他惊异莫名：“那位大人说过，我即使是女人也是不能怀孕的，但如果不是人，大概就可以了吧。”莫非在赠送者的眼中，这胸针不止象征了那个人本身，还象征了对背德的交合里不可思议之事的幻想吗？可这失去了羽翼的小小蝴蝶怎么想都不会是个健康的孩子。那处消失的伤疤在他眼前重新浮现了，就像某个噩梦中的画面般，先是一团模糊，而后渐渐聚合成了一个畸形的蝶卵图案。<br/>奇怪的是，岛田却不害怕，反而感到一种谜样的亲近。与那个人携着手看到雪停日出时，他忽然将那个人想像成了他的妻子，一位曾诞下死胎的艺妓，刚落了籍，正和他一起从新婚旅行返回家中。他又想到多年以后，自己从什么地方死里逃生地回来，那个人站在门口迎接他，神色亦悲亦喜，手里还提着那盏方才被他放进河里的灯。这是一个不常下雪的地方，春夏交接时阴沉的梅雨绵绵不绝，四处飘散着繁茂植物和腐败木头的气味。大约是造房子的木头生了霉吧，他这样想着抬眼望去，然后发现那盏灯笼的纸罩上也布满了霉斑，夹杂着几道因干燥而皲裂的痕迹，仿佛淋湿后又拿火烘烤过似的。那些蝴蝶的花纹都已经斑驳不堪，几乎教人辨认不出来了。他颇感遗憾地叹出一口气，又定睛看向前方执灯的手，竟倏忽见到与灯罩上别无二致的青灰斑点也正在那人的皮肤上滋长，一点点将那软玉温香蚕食成尸烬。<br/>他悚然一惊，终于从光怪陆离的幻象中醒来。他心知肚明自己本来是有妻子的，虽然在战乱中已有数月不联络，但想必她仍在真正的家中的等待着他。青年时他曾听过一则传说，说雪女会用严冰冻住未对她倾心的采樵人的眼睛，使其从此不再认识所爱的妻子。“我也被鬼物魇住了吗？”他漫不经心地想道，又像表示否定似的自顾自摇了摇头。他总觉得，若是采樵人后来知道了实情，必定会对自己的妻子心中有愧的。然而在他刚才的念头中，并未有丝毫感到对于妻子的愧疚。<br/>人同时对几个人怀有爱恋不是什么罕见的事，可是那个人与他之间从不存在爱恋一说，即使误入另一种生平也不可能成为夫妻，在此生中更是连短暂放纵的露水之缘都没有过。那日从神社回到屯所后，他们换下结满霜雪的衣服，只随意穿了薄薄的睡袍，几乎衣不蔽体地坐在炬燵中取暖。那个人似是早已参透了他一路上旖旎的臆念，突然倾身过来，将手按在他两腿之间已经微微发烫的部位，犹豫般停顿了一下，嗓音干涩地问：“你不想要吗？”<br/>岛田的身体紧紧绷住，呼吸也骤然凝滞了，但他还是勉力抬起右臂，轻柔地拨开那个人的手，摇了摇头，哑声答道：“不。”<br/>“人活一生，哪能没有遗憾呐。”他叹息着将那个人抱在怀里，低如梦呓般这样说。那个人静静垂下头，把脸贴在他的胸口上，再也没有回话，过了很久，就好像哭过似的，突兀地发出了一阵仿佛压抑在喉底的、断断续续的悲苦笑声。<br/>他和那个人的关系便仅止于此，未越雷池一步，即使那个人此后也常到他这里来闲坐，并不时过夜，乃至不着寸缕地与他同铺而眠，他们之间除却三月那个雪晴之夜醉后在梅树旁意义不明的吻，也再没发生过什么更为逾矩的事了。只是他偶尔难免怀疑，他白日里在公务中所见的那个待谁都威严而疏离的人，和午夜时分自己房中稀薄的烛晕雪色间穿着和服的柔美倩影，究竟是不是同一个，就像他总怀疑回忆里的那个人和真实存在的那个人是不是同一个。<br/>他对这些疑问早已束手无策，终究不再去想。然而如今缠绵不去的幻境和绮梦再度将旧事重提，他每日不断地琢磨，那随着送魂火一同漂来的鬼又是哪一个呢？“不论是什么，一直困在这个地方，都太可怜了呀。”他昏昏沉沉地思忖道，忽然记起了那个夺去了人形师性命的驱鬼法术来。于是他走到柜子旁，想去找一张白纸，却无意翻出了一本抄录有那人和旧时战友作品的歌集，里面赫然夹着三十一年前的新年在箱馆的山祇神社求来的那张签。签纸就像当初在不知哪一世的梅雨里那人手提的灯笼那么破旧斑驳，生满了阴湿的霉斑，上面写着的诗文也像灯罩上的蝴蝶一样教人辨认不出来了。“原来如此。”他恍然大悟地自语着，把这张签小心地放在桌子上，又拿出另外两张空白的纸盖住它的正反两面，再将四边紧紧黏好。如此一来，这张签就相当于被密封在一个纸袋中了，只不过因为太薄，不仔细查看发现不了，这纸袋看起来无非像一张稍厚的纸似的。岛田凝了凝神，提起笔在纸面上写下了那个当年被刻在称名寺和石田寺的墓碑上的称谓：“岁进院殿诚山……”接着又如惊讶于这名字的陌生般哑然失笑了。半晌后他终于写完，拿到行灯旁边，打算放到灯火中烧净。但就在纸的边缘刚要触碰到火焰的刹那，他突然感到肺部一阵剧痛，猛烈地咳嗽起来，便收回手去捂住胸口。那里正似有某种倏忽变得阴寒刺骨的余温使他的心脏如坠冰窟。然后他垂下头，眼还没阖上，就忽地断了气。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>